Laser light sources may be coupled into digital projection systems using various components such as optical fibers, lenses, diffusers, and mixing rods. It is challenging to maintain brightness and color uniformity when different numbers of laser light sources are used in different projection systems. For example, a high-output projection system may require 5 green lasers and a low-output projection system may require 2 green lasers. Conventional optical designs require different launch assemblies designed for each case to maintain uniformity.